Waiting for you
by Mzginger994
Summary: A one shot Christmas romance HxJ


_**Hey readers. This is my first story ever in fan fiction. So please go a little easy one me plz and thank you!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story!!!**_

**Waiting for you**

It was a cold breezy day in the town of Woodcrest. Who wouldn't expect it to be cold in the month of December? Huey Freeman was inside his warm house lying on his bed. There's a small box wrapped in gift paper lying next to him. He's starring at the ceiling pondering about tomorrow. Tomorrow is Christmas Day. Huey never liked Christmas. Mostly no one understood his vision of Christmas so he never celebrated it. Whenever he receives gifts (mostly from Jazmine) he'd put them in a box stored in his closet. It has been a few years since the Freeman brothers lived in Woodcrest. 5 to be exact. And in those years the brothers changed.

Riley became a little bit smarter and got less D's and F's but he still is a wanna be gangsta. Huey stayed smart. The brothers got taller and more handsome. It's almost every day they get phone calls from girls that want a date. Riley goes on some of them while Huey go on none of them. He always says that he never had time for girls. Except for one.

"A yo Huey," said Riley as he entered the bedroom. "Granddad said lets go. He doesn't wanna be late."

"It's only across the street. Why is he making such a fuss?" asked Huey.

"Nigga I don't know," said Riley. "Stop being gay and lets go."

"You guys can go ahead without me. I'll be there in a few," said Huey and went back to starring up at the ceiling.

Jazmine Dubois was in her room getting ready for the small dinner party. She was combing her now soft and silky hair that came down to her mid back. Jazmine has also changed in the last 5 years since she met the Freeman brothers. She wasn't a whiney cry baby anymore. She was now a strong and independent teenage girl. Besides her hair being straight and long her puberty hit off the charts.

Being 15 and having breasts that are C-cups almost D, can be annoying to her. It's like everyday boys comes up to her and say this, "Do you want to go on a date?" Most of the time Jazmine says "no" but there are times when the boys are persistent and she has no choice but to say "yes". They expect Jazmine to be their "girl" but to their dismay Jazmine is still waiting. For that one boy.

There was a knock on her door. "Jazmine dear, are you ready?" asked her mother Sarah who stood by the door.

"I'll be out in a sec," said Jazmine. She took a quick look at her in the mirror. Jazmine was wearing a cute red long sleeve blouse, a black skirt that was an inch below her knees and a pair of cute black flats. She brushed her hair back and put a red headband on. Jazmine quickly but neatly put lip gloss on her lips and went downstairs.

Everyone was gathered in the living room. A few of her relatives and friends were there. Riley was in the corner making out with her best friend Cindy. Apparently there was mistletoe above them and Mr. Freeman was having a conversation with her father about something she can really care less about right now. Everyone was here. Everyone, except for one person.

Huey didn't feel like going to the dinner party. He wasn't really hungry so he decided to go for a walk. He was a going to a certain place he likes to spend the most with a certain someone. When Huey arrived he was in utter shock that the certain person he was thinking about was already there. She was sitting on the grass, leaning against the tree and eyes closed.

"Jazmine,"

The girl opened her eyes and got up. "Hey Huey," She looked beautiful standing there. Her long hair blew against the wind and her cheeks rosy pink from the cold.

"What are you doing here?" Huey asked. "I thought you'd be at the dinner party."

"I was but then it got boring so I decided to come up here," she replied.

"Oh," That was the only word that Huey could come up with at the moment.

Jazmine sat back down and patted the ground next to her. "Come watch the beautiful stars with me Huey," she said.

And he did.

They talked for a while, Jazmine mostly until they felt a light breeze between them. Jazmine shivered.

"It's getting colder then usual," Huey stated.

"Yeah," said Jazmine, still shivering.

Huey took Jazmine's hand and pulled her up. "Come on. I'll walk you home," he said. They walked down the hill. Jazmine blushed at the sight of her holding his hand. There was a small blush on Huey's face as well but it was too dark to see it. They finally arrived at Jazmine's house.

"It seems like the party's over," said Huey.

"It wasn't that good anyway so u didn't miss much," Jazmine said.

Huey gave a small chuckle. He was laughing. On Christmas Eve. This made Jazmine smile. "I'll see you later Jazmine," he said heading out the door.

"Wait!" she shouted and went after him. He stopped in front of her door.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, could you wait right here for a sec I'll be right back with something," she said and ran upstairs. She came back with her hands behind her back. "I have a little something for you," she said shyly.

Huey took the gift and unwrapped it. It was an autobiography book of Barack Obama. "Look at the back," she said. Huey turned the book over and saw the signature of the democrat himself.

"How…. Where… when…" Huey was lost with words.

"My dad knows a guy who knew a guy got the deal. It was a little bit hard but I got it in time. Merry Christmas Huey!" Jazmine said excitedly. Even though she knew he wouldn't give her a gift since he doesn't celebrate Christmas she still felt he had to get it.

"Yeah. Wow. Uhh thanks Jazmine," Huey said still lost with words.

"Your welcome. Good night," she said and closed the door. Huey remained where he stood, fidgeting with the gift he had in his pocket. He then gathered all the courage with in him and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Jazmine came back.

"Hey Huey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just forgot to give you something," Huey said and pulled out the small gift out of his pocket. Jazmine's eyes grew wide with surprise. "I know I know. I don't really celebrate Christmas but I just felt that I had to give you this."

Jazmine took the small box from Huey and opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace with an angel. "I got this necklace because it reminds me a lot of you," he said.

"Wow! Thank you Huey," Jazmine exclaimed and gave him a big hug. Suddenly something small and soft fell from the sky. Both Jazmine and Huey looked up and saw snow falling down from the sky. That's not the only thing they saw. There it was. Mistletoe. Hanging from the door. They both blushed deeply.

Jazmine made the first move and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She giggled. "Merry Christmas Huey," she said as she turned to leave. Without thinking Huey grabbed her hand, pulled Jazmine closer t him and placed a small light kiss on her soft lips. They pulled away from each other.

Jazmine had a huge grin on her face. "I've been waiting for you to that for a while Huey Freeman," she said.

"Really? Well sorry for the wait I guess," Huey said smiling.

Jazmine smiled and leaned in for another kiss. They kissed but this time more passionately. Neither one of them wanting to let go. Unfortunately, the cold won't let them and they pulled back breathing heavily. Huey put his head on hers and whispered softly, "Merry Christmas," H e gave her another kiss walked towards his home.

"Merry Christmas," Jazmine said to no one in particular closing the door behind her. She was happy because today, Jazmine Dubois finally got her Christmas gift.

_**So what you think?? Please review. Criticisms are accepted. **__****__** Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**_


End file.
